Tango Erótico (one-shot)
by Patohf
Summary: El tango es como un encuentro erótico. Nos ayuda a reconocer nuestro cuerpo y a despertar sensaciones. Los cuerpos se conocen a través del movimiento, los conecta más allá de lo verbal. El tacto y el olfato están al servicio de una conexión más directa y poderosa. Universo alternativo. (ESTA HISTORIA ES PARTICIPE DEL PRIMER GRAN RETO DEL CIRCULO MERCENARIO)


**Hola. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi.**

 **Este one-shot participa en el primer gran reto del circulo mercenario.**

 **Atención:** **Lemon explicito. :3**

 **Pido a los lectores que no les guste la pareja (BankotsuxKagome) que se abstengan de leer esta historia. Y si dejan comentarios que sea con el debido respeto.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi jamás se imagino sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Ese hombre de ojos azules la guiaba de una manera magníficamente increíble. No había palabras entre ellos. Sus cuerpos eran los intermediarios en aquella sensual comunicación que los transportaba a un mundo donde las caricias y el fuego corporal eran lo que importaban. Una de las manos del hombre tomaba con suavidad la delicada mano elevándola a la altura de la cabeza de ella. Su otra mano viajaba por la cintura esbelta tocando la tela del vestido, subiendo lentamente a la abertura de aquella prenda donde exponía la lisa y suave espalda de la joven, donde ella sentía los dedos masculinos trazar líneas, líneas con fuego que se esparcían por todo su ser enviando todo aquello a una de sus zonas mas sensibles.

A Bankotsu Shichinintai le encantaba que la mujer no hablara con palabras porque no le interesaba oír el parloteo de una desconocida. Le encantaba que hablara con el cuerpo, que supiera cómo moverse y donde detenerse sin necesidad de los vocablos… y la morocha que tenía en brazos cumplía con los requisitos… y más. La pequeña mano de ella viajaba desde su hombro pasando con lentitud por el trapecio de aquella amplia espalda que era cubierta por un saco negro, su mano subió por la nuca hasta donde comenzaba su melena azabache trenzada en una perfecta y prolija trenza. Sus dedos jugaron con el cabello masculino. Él cerró sus ojos aspirando el dulce aroma a lirios que ella desprendía.

Sus mejillas se rozaban y por momentos se juntaban quedando unidas sintiendo la suavidad y lo áspero uno del otro. En un movimiento Kagome levantó una pierna restregando con suavidad la masculina. Bankotsu volvió a bajar su mano a la cintura de la joven mientras daba un giro con ella aferrándola a su cuerpo, notando los blandos pechos contra su solida muralla de carne. Él volvió a girar y ella volvió a subir su pierna haciendo que con el movimiento la tela del vestido negro se separara por el tajo que llevaba la prenda, exhibiendo la blanquecina pierna que recorrió la pierna del hombre con lentitud. Bankotsu saboreaba la caricia aunque solo fuera en la pierna pero su dicha se incremento cuando la extremidad femenina siguió subiendo y lo rodeo la cintura. La presión que ella ejerció con su pierna hizo que los sexos de ambos se tocaran de manera tan erótica que solo hacia incrementar más la temperatura de sus cuerpo y el deseo de unirse. Bankotsu sujeto la cintura de Kagome y ella se dejo caer hacia atrás arqueando su espalda, exhibiendo sus dos montes para que su acompañante se deleitara con la vista y el morocho no solo los vio sino que descendió su cabeza e inspiro la fragancia de esa zona, donde el aroma a lirios y a sudor se mesclaban, elaborando un perfume afrodisiaco exquisito para su cuerpo, y una en especial que comenzaba a despertar. Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar un gemido al sentir que el ojiazul depositaba un beso entre sus pechos. Con un simple beso solo logro que la humedad entre sus piernas incrementara aun más.

El sonido del bandoneón, el violín, el piano y la guitarra resonaban combinando los sonidos de los instrumentos y convirtiéndolo en uno solo, donde se podía oír un perfecto y hermoso tango. Para muchos jóvenes este ritmo de música seria algo aburrido de escuchar, pero para Kagome y Bankotsu era todo lo contrario. El tango les decía la verdad de la vida, los aconsejaba para un futuro donde debían prepararse para lo bueno y lo malo. Para el amor y el desamor. Les recordaba al pasado, un pasado donde ellos fueron felices. Les recordaba a las personas que les infundieron la pasión y amor por el tango.

Bankotsu descubrió el tango por sus padres quienes se conocieron en una pista de baile. Su padre un hombre de negocios y su madre una maestra de baile, ambos amaban el tango y Bankotsu nació escuchando sus letras, su música. Su madre le enseño a bailar desde chico y desde entonces lo ha hecho… y también ¿por qué no? sacando provecho. Aun que sus amigos lo tomaran como un hombre aburrido por escuchar este tipo de género musical, el tango era uno de los ritmos más eróticos para tocar, sentir a una mujer. Y el hecho era más excitante si la compañía bailaba bien. Fue así que había conocido a su ex pero ella no sentía el tango como él hubiese querido.

Para el ojiazul, el tango, era un modo de olvidarse de todo y esa noche quería olvidarse de su ex novia que se había ido de viaje. Ella pretendía seguir su relación a larga distancia pero él le dejo bien en claro que no iba a seguir una relación en esos términos. Ella había elegido seguir su sueño en otro país, lejos de él, así que se debía de atenerse a las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Pero Bankotsu en ese preciso momento había olvidado todo, quién era, dónde estaba, el día, la hora… todo. Solo existía el tango, él y en especial la morocha que tenía pegada a su cuerpo que se movía al compás de la música, que le hacía experimentar niveles de excitación que no sabía que podía llegar. Y solo bailando.

Kagome cuando escuchaba un tango recordaba a su abuelo a quien amaba tanto y que lamentablemente ya no estaba a su lado. Pero cuando lo recordaba sonreía rememorando los gratos momentos que paso a su lado, cuando le hablaba de lo que él amaba, el tango. Le relataba su historia, los cantantes, las letras de cada tema, todo. Él le transmitió ese amor a ella desde los 8 años y desde que vio bailar a una pareja en la calle había quedado maravillada y desde entonces le había pedido a su madre que la anotara en una escuela de baile, ella quería bailar, sentir el tango. Una vez la profesora de baile le dijo que el tango se bailaba escuchando el cuerpo del otro. Pero jamás pudo oír un cuerpo masculino en ningún estilo de baile, ni siquiera en el tango… pero esa noche estaba escuchando claramente… su cuerpo entendía a ese hombre que la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos, entre cortes, quebradas y firuletes, él le transmitía sus pesares, aunque este se negara a demostrarlo, su cuerpo lo transmitía de una manera que ella lo entendía con claridad… ahora era el turno de ella de descargar sus penas, sus frustraciones.

Al igual que el morocho ella recordó lo que su ex esposo, Inuyasha Taisho, le había hecho. Ella que lo había amado y el muy ingrato que la engaña con su propia hermana, Kikyo Higurashi. Cuando los había encontrado juntos en la cocina en pleno acto carnal, los dos querían tapar el sol con un dedo. Alegaban demencia y la tomaban por tonta. Pero desde aquello ella había peleado por el divorcio que le fue negado incontable veces porque Inuyasha se negaba dejarla. Kagome cansada decidió ponerles una trampa en el que cayeron. Ella los había seguido para comenzar a recaudar pruebas que le ayudaran a conseguir el divorcio y los había obtenido gracias a que los amantes no eran del todo cuidadosos con sus encuentros en "secretos". Kagome se encargo de que la casa donde convivía con Inuyasha fuese el escenario perfecto para la trampa y es que había puesto cámaras y micrófonos en toda la casa. Así que si querían pruebas de la infidelidad de él, se los iba a tirar todas en la cara. Y así lo hizo.

Su amiga Sango era también su abogada y gracias a ella y a las pruebas recaudadas había conseguido el divorcio. Aunque a Inuyasha no le agrado saber de las pruebas no le quedo de otra que firmar los papeles.

Ahora todo aquello quedaba en el olvido. No recordaba a Inuyasha, ni a su hermana Kikyo. Nada. No sentía a las otras parejas que bailaban cerca de ellos. Solo estaba la orquesta que tocaba armoniosamente un tango, de esos que erizaban la piel al escuchar al cantante masculino que soltaba las palabras del tema con pasión, desgarrando el alma del oyente. La luz del salón era de un tono amarillo pálido dándole al lugar un ambiente más íntimo.

Ninguno de los dos miraba sus pies, ninguno decía palabra alguna del próximo movimiento. No hacía falta. Era como si llevaran bailado desde hace mucho tiempo, como si se conocieran de años. Pero la realidad era que solo llevaban media hora bailando y desde entonces ninguno exclamo palabras, cuando terminaba cada melodía se detenían a esperar la siguiente pieza para seguir bailando entre llamas que se incrementaban. Una mirada, una caricia, cada roce incentivaba a que el calor de sus cuerpos se convirtiera en necesidad, haciendo que ciertas partes de sus anatomías se convirtieran a cada minuto más sensibles.

Kagome se había separado. El moreno la había liberado. Ella camino con pasos lentos y sexys, al compas del bandoneón "x". Camino alrededor de Bankotsu, él la siguió con la mirada, mirada que ella devolvió con la misma intensidad. Mar y tierra se mostraron revelando el deseo que ambos compartían por el otro.

Kagome se posiciono detrás de Bankotsu dejando que sus manos viajaran por el abdomen del morocho, su tacto divago por encima de la camisa blanca de algodón sintiendo los abdominales bien marcados. Su pie derecho viajo por sobre la rodilla de él y subió hasta que los dedos de su pie y la punta de la sandalia plateada tocaron la sensible zona masculina que comenzaba a notarse arrancándole un gruñido a Bankotsu. Kagome dibujo una sonrisa traviesa por haber logrado su cometido y a la vez se sentía satisfecha el saber, sentir que no era la única que estaba deseosa de sentir más que simple caricias… y hablando de caricias, ella sintió la mano del ojiazul por su pierna envuelta en él, su tacto era erotismo puro deseaba sentir esa mano por todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de la posición Bankotsu hizo que su mano llegara a viajar por debajo del tajo del vestido, hasta atrapar un glúteo. Sintió aquella piel como seda debajo de sus dedos, presiono aquella zona y la oyó de nuevo jadear por él. O sí, eso solo sería la previa pero ni él estaba tan seguro de aguantar, tampoco sabía cuánto más soportaría esa deliciosa tortura. El deseo de saborear ese exquisito cuerpo, despedazar ese vestido negro que solo hacia incrementar más la necesidad de poseer, solo hacía que todo su cuerpo y su entrepierna palpitaran por unirse con esa mujer que solo estaba logrando que su organismo ardiera de deseo incontrolable.

Kagome se había posicionado delante de Bankotsu y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Bankotsu volvió a tomar la cintura de ella encargándose de que estuviera aferrada a él, que sintiera su calor. Su necesidad. Su otra mano viajo por el costado del cuerpo femenino y aunque solo la tela del vestido era la única barrera, el moreno agradecía que aquella prenda se adhiriera a ella como segunda piel marcando la figura. Su mano seguía el patrón que la prenda le mostraba, pasando por las costillas y subiendo por su pecho que acaricio con lentitud tortuosa contemplando como ella por aquel toque mordía su labio, tentándolo a saborear aquel manjar teñido de rojo, al igual que sus mejilla que desprendían un tono rosado dándole a la joven un aire inocente pero condenadamente tentador. Y por aquello su mano atrapo con brusquedad el pecho de la pelinegra haciendo que cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca queriendo dejar escapar un sonoro gemido pero Bankotsu aprovechó aquello para silenciarla atreves de un beso. Mordiendo el labio superior y luego el inferior chupándolo con fuerza para luego invadir su cavidad bucal, la lengua rozando con la de ella y sintiendo como ella correspondía a su invasión. Sus lenguas bailaban al mismo ritmo que sus cuerpos que nunca dejaron de moverse. El beso era intenso, fogoso, devorador. Hambre pura había en ellos, en aquel beso lo estaban demostrando, ambos sabían que sus cuerpos estaban igual o peor. Necesitaban más.

La melodía aumentaba el ritmo logrando que sus pasos se hicieran rápidos. Sus labios no se separaban. Sus piernas se cruzaban en cada movimiento de un modo profesional, desprendiendo pasión, la intensidad que ambos sentían y que incrementaba peligrosamente.

La última nota resonó en el salón.

Kagome con un pie tocando el suelo del lugar y la otra rodeando la cintura masculina. Mientras que Bankotsu sostenía la cintura de ella pegando el cuerpo femenino hacia él, su otra mano se encontraba saboreando el muslo de la pierna que lo tenía atrapado con fuerza. Las pequeñas manos de Kagome, una estaba situada en la melena oscura del ojiazul mientras que la otra palpaba la mejilla masculina. Sus frentes se encontraban unidas. El público aplaudía a los músicos y al cantante, aclamaban a las parejas por sus destrezas. Pero todo aquello no les importaba a Bankotsu y a Kagome que estaban en su mundo, con la respiración acelerada, mirándose con deseo, con lujuria. Los labios de Kagome estaban inflamados dándole a Bankotsu un apetecible panorama.

\- Debemos… salir de aquí. – la voz ronca y agitada cargada de deseo del ojiazul resonó en los oídos y piel de Kagome que inconscientemente se mordió el labio inflamado provocando la explosión, el poco control que Bankotsu tenía de su ser… tomó la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud con la joven que trataba de seguir sus pasos.

La pelinegra sentía su corazón acelerado por lo que presentía que iba a pasar. Era lo que deseaba, necesitaba que un verdadero hombre la hiciera sentir mujer, sentirse segura de sí misma, de su cuerpo, de su belleza, de su persona, ya que gracias a su ex esposo, gracias a sus agresiones verbales ella se hallaba poca mujer. Necesitaba saber si aun podía seducir a un hombre y hacer que este la haga reencontrar con su mujer que estuvo dormida en su ser.

 **. . . . . . . .**

El Chevrolet camaro, un clásico negro con franjas rojas, se detuvo frente de una casa nada ostentosa, por fuera era humilde pero al entrar a la morada era distinta. Kagome caminó quedando maravillada con la sala, de frente una chimenea eléctrica moderna que se encontraba adherida a la pared, la cual, estaba pintada de negro permitiendo resaltar el fuego. Una alfombra roja mullida ovalada. Una pequeña mesa que era rodeada por sillones de terciopelo marrón oscuro. Un gran equipo de música sobre una repisa de vidrio.

Bankotsu tomó el abrigo de Kagome sacándola de su distracción.

\- Gracias. – agradeció Kagome el gesto del morocho regalándole una sonrisa con plena sinceridad.

Una de las cejas del morocho se arqueo al sorprenderse por la dulce voz de la joven. – Creí que eras muda.- comento torciendo su boca en una sonrisa burlona. Kagome rio divertida ante aquel comentario, ya que, desde que sus miradas chocaron Bankotsu se había acercado hasta donde estaba ella y le extendió la mano, Kagome sin dudarlo la aceptó.

Ninguno de los dos había proferido palabra alguna. Bankotsu solo había hablado cuando vio que ya no podía más con su autocontrol.

El ojiazul camino para dejar el abrigo de la dama mientras prendía el equipo de música dejando sonar a Carlos Gardel. Kagome saboreaba la melodía y acompañaba al mismo tiempo en cada frase que el cantor liberaba. Camino deleitando su mirar en la biblioteca con la discografía de distintos autores de varios géneros, se notaba que al morocho le gustaba variar los géneros pero en aquel mueble predominaba el tango.

Una copa de vino tinto apareció frente de ella, recorrió con la mirada el objeto, luego, la mano que sostenía la copa hasta llegar a toparse con los zafiros del morocho. Su mano se movió sola o tal vez la hipnotización de aquellos ojos hizo que ella tomara aquella copa sin pensarlo. Se sentía extrañamente bien… relajada. Jamás había hecho esto, estar con un hombre que recién acababa de conocer pero se encontraba allí, frente a un desconocido que la observaba como un león hambriento, listo para saltar al cuello de su presa y zacear su hambruna.

Bankotsu observaba con detenimiento a su hermosa acompañante que parecía ser de pocas palabras. Le parecía como una gatita asustada pero a la vez valiente. El ojiazul la oteaba mientras ella degustaba la bebida en su paladar, por su garganta el líquido oscuro pasaba con lentitud. Los orbes azules inspeccionaban el recorrido de aquel alcohol. Su mirar subió deteniéndose en los labios rojos y condenadamente apetitosos. Kagome saco su lengua para recorrer con sosiego su labio inferior, atrapando más a su espectador con aquel simple movimiento. Al morocho se le hacía agua la boca. Su cuerpo fue poseído por un magnetismo que lo acercó a ella, sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo femenino desprendía, mesclando sus olores, sus fragancias.

Ambas copas cayeron sobre la alfombra roja, el liquido se derramo sobre la misma traspasando el tapiz.

Al frente de la chimenea dos cuerpos pegados se peleaban por el liderazgo. Un beso hambriento como si ello fuese suficiente para calmar sus necesidades que comenzaban a incrementar. Sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de la melodía, los labios masculinos mordisqueaban y absorbían los femeninos con desenfreno, con necesidad de probar cada parte de aquella mujer. Kagome trataba de devolver ese intenso beso con la misma pasión. Él era dominante y ladrón, porque le estaba robando el aliento con aquel beso que la estaba encaminando a un mundo al que nunca había conocido, pero que dichosa se dejaría llevar… Por sus cuerpos un fuego recorría por sus partes más sensibles como si todo aquello fuese producto de aquel artefacto que emanaba fuego.

Una mano sostenía con fuerza la nuca impidiendo su alejamiento. La otra aferrada a las caderas, tomando aquella molesta tela oscura. Sus dedos se encargaban de atrae la parte inferior de aquella prenda hasta su totalidad, comenzando a subirla hasta liberar a la joven de aquella fina y molesta barrera que fue arrojada sobre uno de los sillones dejando a Kagome con un conjunto negro de seda. Bankotsu la observo con detenimiento, allí estaba ella con el pelo alborotado, mejillas coloradas, labios inflamados y entreabiertos luchando por recuperara el oxigeno perdido. Aquellos perfectos montes que subían y bajaban por la respiración acelerada por el beso dado, un plano y liso abdomen, llegando hasta aquella diminuta prenda donde guardaba el tesoro que él se encargaría de descubrir. Finalizó su recorrido con aquellas largas y perfectas piernas que no necesitaban ser cubiertas por medias para lucirlas, ya que, resaltaban sin ellas.

Kagome sentía aquella mirada intensa recorrerle cada parte de su anatomía haciéndola sentir algo inquieta, insegura ¿Cómo sabría si lo que ese hombre estaba viendo le gustaba o no? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Si le decía que era fea, que carecía de encanto? Si resultaba así, muy a su pesar tendría que irse, regresar por donde vino, aunque le doliera y admitiera que no era linda… al menos eso era lo que le decían siempre Inuyasha cuando la rechazaba para acostarse o cuando su hermana Kikyo mencionaba sus defectos, como que estaba gorda, que no tenia pechos, que era dueña de piernas flácidas… Kagome bajo la cabeza apenada, esperando el insulto, el rechazo de aquel desconocido… que nunca llego.

Bankotsu al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza creyó que era por pena al estar expuesta frente a él en ropa interior, por lo que tomó el mentón de la joven y lo levanto para que lo mirara a la cara, ya que tampoco quería que se arrepintiera, eso sí que no, y más como estaba él en esos momentos.

\- ¿Sabías que eres hermosa? – le dijo con toda sinceridad, esa morocha era mucho más hermosa que su ex novia, pero había algo más en esa joven que la hacía única, pero no sabía qué. Y no se atormentaría con nada, solo quería disfrutar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No crees que soy fea y poca atractiva o gorda?- pregunto Kagome con los ojos entristecidos y pasando de un ojo azul a otro como queriendo descubrir la respuesta en ellos.

Bankotsu frunció su frente ante aquel cuestionamiento ¿de donde había sacado ella que era gorda y poca atractiva? - ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto dando un paso hacia adelante acariciando la mejilla de la joven y viendo como ella serraba los ojos para sentir aquel simple toque.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces.-Su voz fue un susurro al sentir la suave caricia en su rostro, una caricia que jamás había sentido y que la estremecía con un simple toque, deseando más de aquella atención. Para el morocho definitivamente esas personas o eran envidiosas o eran ciegas o las dos cosas. Si la mujer que tenía enfrente era como una ninfa, era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en el firmamento y su cuerpo era como si fuese tallado a mano.

\- Esas personas son idiotas, porque eres preciosa y me voy a encargar de que lo corrobores. – un suave y cálido beso deposito en la boca de ella que correspondió maravillada ante aquellas palabras, sintiéndolas sinceras en lo más hondo de su corazón. Bankotsu con pesar dejo la exquisitez de aquellos labios y descendió hasta su cuello de porcelana donde su lengua saboreaba aquella zona, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de quitar el sostén. Kagome ahogó un gemido, pero otro apareció y escapo al sentir el despojamiento de su sujetador, que vaya a saber uno a dónde fue a parar, la caliente cavidad bucal atrapo uno de los senos, chupando como cual bebé hambriento. La lengua jugaba con el duro pezón, entretanto ella sintió que la levantaba de las caderas con facilidad pero sin dejar de estimular aquel pecho que estaba siendo chupado con insistencia. Kagome envolvió sus piernas en las caderas masculinas y sus brazos se aferraron al hombro del morocho, los dedos de ella se enterraban en la melena oscura atrayéndolo más a ella para que no parara con su acción.

Bankotsu la deposito en aquella amplia alfombra al frente de la chimenea con delicadeza sin dejar de saborearla, ahora atendiendo al otro del mismo modo. Quería dejarlos colorados y dejar su marca, un recuerdo. Sintió las pequeñas manos jugar con su pelo en un suave masaje que le encanto, pero luego aquellas manos viajaron a su camisa blanca donde halló tortuoso la lentitud de aquella acción para desprender la condenada camisa y sumando los gemidos de ella que le estaban volviendo loco… no quería desesperarse, pero el poco autocontrol se estaba acabando. De pronto las suaves manos acariciaron su firme pecho con lentitud atormentado la poca cordura del morocho que no soporto más y se arranco la camisa de los brazos y al igual que su pantalón los arrojo lejos quedando solo en bóxer el cual enseñaba su abultada necesidad.

Sus manos presionaron los pechos dándose el tiempo para probarlos, torturarlos con los dientes y su tibia lengua. Escucharla gemir era un canto de sirena para él. Quería enterrarse de una vez en ese bello cuerpo. Un gruñido escapo de su garganta al sentir la mano de Kagome invadir su bóxer. La sintió jugar con la punta de su pene que ya estaba húmedo por el líquido pre-seminal.

Ella tomó el pene y comenzó a mover su mano, escuchaba sobre su pecho los gemidos que el soltaba enviándole un aliento sobre sus pezones erizándole la piel. Kagome apretaba su agarre en el pene mientras que su otra mano sentía la piel morena de la espalda del hombre, notando en sus dedos el endurecimiento por ejercicio que era notorio y la calentura de la piel, aunque ella estaba igual o más caliente que él.

Bankotsu sabía que si seguía así se correría en cualquier momento sobre su bóxer, por lo que decidió dejar los deliciosos pechos de la joven y comenzó a descender, dejando un camino húmedo entre besos y lengua, deteniéndose un momento para jugar con el ombligo sacándole unas risillas a Kagome por las cosquillas producidas en aquella zona. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al lugar donde quería. Despojo a Kagome de la última prenda que la cubría, se posicionó entre las piernas de ella. Olfateó el aroma que desprendía viendo que aquella zona ya se encontraba humedecida, fijo sus azulinos ojos al rostro de la morocha que estaba expectante, esperando lo que presentía que llegaría ¡y que no llegaba!... y de pronto una oleada de descarga recorría en todo el cuerpo de Kagome, sintiendo la lengua de Bankotsu jugar con sus labios para luego morderlos y tironearlos, haciendo que arquera la espaldas y gimiera cada vez más alto en cada placentera tortura. La estaba devorando con desespero haciendo perder la cabeza en cada descarga, su lengua tocaba aquel botón sensible y otro quejido salió. Un dedo invadió en su interior y segundos después otro, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su mano agarro con fuerza el cabello oscuro de Bankotsu, mientras que la otra trataba de rasgar la alfombra. El dulce tormento incrementaba cuando sentía el vaivén de los dedos con rapidez. Un fuego comenzaba a emanar por todo su ser llevándola a un mundo de éxtasis.

\- ¡AAAH… No… aguanto más! - la voz de Kagome salía agitada y llena de excitación.

\- No te contengas hermosa.- la voz de Bankotsu sonó rasposa perdido por el sabor adictivo que bailaba en su paladar. Sus dedeos aceleraron aun más los movimientos y más flujo salía de ella hasta que un grito fuerte salió de la garganta de Kagome y a la vez la boca de Bankotsu se llenaba con la escancia de ella.

Mientras Kagome trataba de regresar a la tierra, Bankotsu arrojaba su bóxer para volver a estar entre las piernas de la morocha. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven, acercándose a su oído donde le susurró:

\- Sabes a gloria. – la punta de su pene tanteaba el terreno ayándolo bien lubricado.

De un solo movimiento el ojiazul los había unido. Eran uno solo. Ambos gimieron a la vez. Ella de dolor y placer por sentirlo grande. Él de placer puro al sentirla muy apretada, le estaba estrujando el pene… y aquello era delicioso.

-¿Eres virgen?- pregunto asustado pensando que por la brusquedad la hubiese lastimado.

-No. No lo soy. – contesto de inmediato y divertida ante la pregunta. – Pero hace mucho que no estaba con un hombre… de verdad. – aquello ultimo le sacó una sonrisa al ojiazul que agradeció aquel cumplido con un beso apasionado encontrándose con la lengua de ella que le recorrió los dientes, él le mordía el labio superior y se encargaba de dejarlo colorado e inflamado al igual que el otro. Entretanto sus caderas comenzaron a moverse despacio sin cortar el beso. Sus manos; una agarraba una pierna y la otra atrapaba un pecho, su pulgar se encargaba de jugar con el pezón.

Las embestidas eran profundas, lentas pero certeras logrando que ambos entraran en lo desconocido; Bankotsu estaba perdiendo todo rastro de cordura. Su miembro entraba y salía del cuerpo de ella, de su garganta, solo salían palabras que jamás había dicho a su ex novia y ahora se lo decía a una prefecta desconocida… (Me encantas, eras deliciosa, quiero oír tus gemidos más fuertes)… una desconocida con un sabroso cuerpo y sentía que podía estar enterrado en ella noche y día, dejándole marcas en toda su perfecta anatomía, a la que estaba mordiendo y chupando con desenfreno; Kagome también estaba perdida. Por primera vez se estaba sintiendo mujer… No, él la hacía sentir mujer. Se sentía tan viva, tan hermosa que un sentimiento de felicidad invadió en su corazón, podía tocar el cielo y deseaba conocerlo más seguido para poder perderse allí.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron, las caderas de Kagome seguía el compás. Las uñas de ellas se aferraron a la espalda bronceada y sudorosa de Bankotsu que por el acto solo libero un gruñido de deseo. Bankotsu sosteniendo las caderas de ella se encargaba que su pene la llenara sintiendo de apoco como las paredes internas de ella comenzaba a apretarlo. En su oído podía oírla gimotear por su causa y eso solo lo excitaba más, y la excitación aumento, si es que aun se podía más, cuando ella besaba suavemente su hombro, con sus dientes tironeaba de su oreja y besaba su mejilla hasta recorrer con su lengua sus labios que hambrientos la recibieron.

En el minicomponente el cantor soltaba con alma la última estrofa del tango, donde el bandoneón lo acompañaba acoplándose con la voz masculina. En la sala dos cuerpos sudorosos, abrazados entregaban lo último de sí en un gemido profundo. Agudo y grave se mesclaron en una explosión orgásmica. Los fluidos se mesclaban en uno. Los alientos eran uno. El calor y el sudor de ambos cuerpos se fusionaron.

Bankotsu descansaba su cabeza en los pechos de Kagome para recuperar la energía. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, se sentía genial, se sintió como un volcán en plena erupción. Pero una incertidumbre lo invadió ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Las ganas de repetir esa noche eran extrañamente inexplicable solo deseaba volver estar como en ese preciso momento, él conectado al cuerpo de ella…

Kagome estaba que no recordaba donde estaba, quien era y adonde demonios había ido a parar su ropa ¿¡Qué importada todo eso?! Sí, se acostó con un desconocido ¿y qué? Él al menos es atractivo, portador de unos ojos que te hechizan al primer instante, baila como ninguno… y tiene un cuerpo de dios griego que no dan ganas de dejar de tocarlo. El hombre la saco de sus miserias o mejor dicho le demostró que estaba equivocada de lo que creía de ella misma. Las cosas que el morocho le decía mientras la poseía, como la llevó hasta el nirvana de una manera maravillosa y única, la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz… con la mirada puesta en el techo pensó si lo volvería a ver, si volverían estar así, abrazados, unidos, con el tango de fondo…

Cada uno por su lado, aun abrazados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ambos sonrieron con sinceridad prometiéndose a sí mismos que se encargarían de repetir aquella noche. Solo había una forma de hacerlo, algo que los unía, donde ambos se entendían sin necesidad de palabras y donde sus cuerpos eran los comunicadores… El tango donde la sensualidad del baile, para ellos, se quedaba corta, porque con sus cuerpos lo convierten en un TANGO ERÓTICO.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.

Dejen su opinión para saber qué les pareció la historia.

Gracias por leer.

Besossssssss!


End file.
